dhmisfandomcom-20200223-history
Duck Guy
The Duck Guy is one of the main protagonists of the Don't Hug Me I'm Scared series, along with Red Guy and Yellow Guy. Some fans call him Robin, but this is not his official name. He tends to act smart, and likes eating chicken with his friends. Biography In DHMIS 2, when he started to find out the true meaning of time, Tony the Talking Clock cut him off. In DHMIS 3, Duck was having a chicken picnic with his friends, and when Yellow Guy left, he and Red Guy ate the chicken, and decided to give Yellow Guy the last egg. In DHMIS 5, he eventually had enough of the Teachers, but then a Giant Can ate him. In DHMIS 6, when the world was reverted by Red Guy, he appeared again in a world with freedom. Quotes *"It's just a boring old orange!" *''Red!'' *"What do you mean? We're already clean!" *"Pesky bee!" *"Digital Style!" *"I don't want to do this anymore!" *"Fi-F-Fish on my tray!? What!? Where am I-I-I-I-I!?" *"Yes! If only there was some way to learn more information..." *"Yes, but... Something's... Wrong!" *"Wow! We're all computer-ey!" *"Get off me!" *"Maybe time's just a construct of human perception. An illusion created by-" *"The apple that's fresh is ripe to the core!" Trivia *During the events of Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 5, Duck Guy is eaten by a large demonic can. His organs are canned, and force fed to Yellow Guy. *Duck Guy is the only character to be expectedly killed, as the tins full of green fur have his face on it, implying he was killed and canned. Also, at the 5:22 mark his head turns and screams, with X's in his eyes. *Duck Guy's voice is autotuned, possibly so he could sing better. *In Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4, Duck Guy follows Red Guy's lead, responding to "If only there was a way to learn more about the world..." with "Yes! If only there was some way to learn more information about this!" an audio cue then follows his line. *Duck Guy appears genuinely confused when the Globe isn't the episode's teacher. *It is theorized by fans that Duck Guy is elderly, however there is not much evidence and this had not been proven. **A reason to this is because he starts to defy Tony's logic, but he was cut off before he finished. **Another reason is that he doesn't know what a computer does and tries to defy their logic. * One released image shows Duck Guy without a beak and has only one large eye that takes up almost all of the space on his face. * Ironically, Duck Guy enjoys eating chicken, yet he is a bird himself. * Duck Guy is voiced by Baker Terry. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Students Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 1 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 5 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6